En algún momento, en otra vida
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: A veces se necesita la ayuda del pasado, para valorar el presente SH/JW


**Personaje/pareja(s): Sherlock Holmes/John Watson**

**Fandom: Sherlock **

**Rating: pg-13**

**Resumen: A veces se necesita la ayuda del pasado, para valorar el presente**

**Disclaimer:** Es obvio que no soy Doyle verdad, de ser así sería un fantasma y dudo mucho que los fantasmas escriban fics, es obvio también que no soy de la BBC, así que ya saben ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todo es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: la primera cosa de mas de 1500 palabras de este fandom**

**Beta: Salvadore013 **

**Notas: Una extraña combinación entre la Peli del 2009 y la Serie "Sherlock" de la BBC, escrito para Pauny en la comunidad ai_sinfronteras**

En algún momento, en otra vida

Sherlock Holmes no recordaba otro momento en su vida en que el tiempo le pareciera que iba en su contra, las manecillas del reloj se movían con rapidez, mientras el vagón donde él viajaba se movía demasiado lento para su gusto.

Esa noche, hacia apenas unas horas antes había recibido un telegrama urgente, antes incluso de leerlo el ya imaginaba de quien seria y cuál sería el contenido, por primera vez su deducción no había seguido un pensamiento lógico, si no que había surgido de una especie de angustia que se había instalado en su pecho.

John Watson amigo y antiguo colega de aventuras, se encontraba gravemente herido y pedía verlo. En cuanto leyó las escuetas líneas cerró los ojos, tuvo que hacerlo porque de pronto todo lo que estaba sintiendo lo sobre pasaba con creces.

Siempre había pensado que le quedaba tiempo, que habría un después para ser capaz de decirle al médico lo que sentía, ¿y ahora?... No perdió tiempo para subir al primer tren que partía rumbo a Londres.

No recordaba la ciudad tan fría y gris mientras viaja en un coche rumbo a la residencia de Watson, se permitió hacer un recorrido en su pasado, no se escandalizo al notar que todos los recuerdos que venían a su mente estaban llenos de John Watson. Era normal después de todo, él había marcado un antes y un después en su vida y Holmes notaba ahora que jamás lo había verbalizado, que el médico no lo sabía.

En ese momento, sentía que era un fallo terrible el tiempo que le había costado darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ese hombre, que había entrado a su vida para compartir vivienda y se había convertido en un colega, un amigo, un compañero de vida.

Watson se había convertido en una constante, incluso ahora que ya no era más un detective consultor, él seguía estando a su lado escribiéndole regularmente, visitándolo y escuchando su charla sobre la apicultura, cuando el detective sabia que al medico le importaban muy poco las abejas. Watson había sido siempre la mano amiga que el nunca pidió, pero que siempre estaba ahí.

Sintió como la ira llenaba su cuerpo, no solo ante la situación sino también ante el medico ¿No podía dejar de ser heroico? ¿De saltar a defender mujeres aparentemente desvalidas? Por supuesto Holmes sabia que no, era parte de la esencia de John Watson y una de las cosas de las que Holmes solía burlarse aunque por dentro admiraba al medico.

La personalidad heroica y desinteresada del medico era parte de su atractivo. Por supuesto el que supiera que John Watson era capaz de saltar a defender a una dama con su vida, no quería decir que no le doliera saber que estaba agonizando justamente por ser tan estúpidamente heroico.

Con toda su experiencia como detective consultor, pensaba que estaba preparado para todo, que ya nada podía asombrarlo, pero estaba equivocado. No estaba preparado para ver a Watson de aquella manera, los ojos azules cerrados, la respiración pesada.

Cerro los ojos haciendo lo que nunca, intentaba negar la evidencia que saltaba a la vista, escuchaba el llanto de las mujeres de fondo, pero a Holmes las mujeres y sobre todo la señora Watson no le importaban.

— ¿Holmes? — Escucho que Watson le llamaba y se apresuro a acercarse a la cama

Observando de reojo al hombre que estaba atendiendo a su amigo y por la manera en que el galeno mantenía su postura, era claro que su trabajo había terminado por el momento.

Watson, te ves horrible — dijo notando con asombro como su voz se mantenía firme, al tiempo que era conciente del medico abandonando la habitación y negando con la cabeza. Holmes se aferro a la idea de que era devido a su actitud y no al estado grave de su amigo.

John Watson intento sonreír pero solo logro hacer una mueca que evidenciaba el dolor, Holmes pensó que lo mejor era que su amigo estuviera sedado para que no sufriera, pero se dio cuenta que seguramente Watson lo había impedido. Y el detective se debatía entre el agradecimiento por que Watson fuera conciente de su presencia y el de la desesperación por saber que el hombre sufría.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte — Dijo Watson

Y Holmes tuvo que tomar asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y que seguramente momentos antes de su llegada ocupaba la señora Watson, porque de pronto toda aquella fortaleza que siempre lo había acompañado se había evaporado de su cuerpo.

— Te pondrás bien— y supo que había sonado tan falso a los oídos del médico como a los suyos propios

— Eres mucho mejor mentiroso que eso Holmes —

El ex detective nuevamente no pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo iba a consolarle?

— Me alegra que estés aquí— el médico se escuchaba tan cansado

— No creo que sea buena idea que hables — Interrumpió Holmes

— ¿No crees que hemos callado por mucho tiempo? — Respondió.

Holmes abrió los ojos al máximo, como siempre y contra todo pronóstico John Watson terminaba asombrándolo, hasta el final.

— ¿Y tú crees que este sea el mejor momento Watson? — pregunto

— No abra otro Holmes, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé —

El médico estiro la mano derecha hacia el detective y este la tomo con cuidado, no era la primera vez que compartían aquel contacto y sin embargo Holmes sintió aquel tacto diferente a todos los anteriores, como si fuera la primera vez que sostenía en su mano la de John Watson. Como si fuera la primera vez que notaba lo que el médico había provocado en su interior, lo que el este significaba para él.

Le dio un pequeño apretón, sin poderse creer aun que todo eso estuviera pasando, si tuviera otra oportunidad, no esperaría hasta el final, no dejaría pasar tantos momentos, si tuviera otra oportunidad compartiría su vida con John Watson nuevamente, pero ya no lo dejaría marchar de su lado, no dejaría que estuviera con alguien más que no fuera él.

**X – X – X **

— _¡¿Qué le has hecho a Clagston, ahora?_ — Se escucho una voz de desaprobacion

— _Yo... simplemente estaba probando un nuevo anestésico. ¡A él no le molesta! _— Respondió irónicamente Holmes

— ¡_Holmes_! — grito la voz exasperada.

Sherlock abrió los ojos con molestia, siempre lo hacia cuando descubría que se había quedado dormido, que su cuerpo seguía siendo un traidor. No estaba en medio de un caso, por lo que haber perdido aquellas horas de su vida no era tan grave, sin embargo tenía un experimento al que no debía descuidar. Y por el que se había ganado una mirada llena de molestia de parte de John, por supuesto el médico había terminado por soltar un suspiro exasperado y decir con voz sombría que se encargará de mantener esa cosa, lejos de los alimentos.

Se levanto del sofá observando a su alrededor, era de madrugada, lo que sin duda alguna significaba que había dormido cerca de 12 horas, maldijo entre dientes la debilidad de su cuerpo al tiempo que parpadea un momento pensando en lo que lo había despertado. Sabía que cuando su cuerpo se rendía pocas cosas podían despertarlo.

Alguien había mencionado su apellido por supuesto, una voz desconocida pero familiar. Apretó los labios, hacia bastante tiempo que no la escuchaba, desde que estaba limpio. Y eso era lo que lo contrariaba, siempre había creído que esa voz era parte de los efectos de la cocaína, lo que lo había llevado a experimentar algunas tardes. Sin embargo y a pesar de su experimentación no había logrado convertir en teorías sus múltiples hipótesis.

Ya que a pesar de que creía conocer todas las variantes que participaban en su experimento en cada nueva experiencia se sumaba una más que no estaba contemplada en el análisis inicial. Lo había dejado para los ratos en que su mente, estaba a punto de caer en el aburrimiento y el tedio, sin embargo desde que se mudara a vivir al 221b de la calle Baker los episodios con "las voces" se habían terminado.

O al menos eso era lo que el había supuesto, en base a la evidencia que tenia en sus manos, por supuesto tenia que recordarse mas a menudo de lo que le gustaría que era apresurado elaborar conclusiones cuando no se tenían todos los datos.

_¡¿Qué le has hecho a Clagston, ahora?_

Por supuesto el no conocía a ningún Clagston y estaba seguro que no había conocido a nadie con aquel nombre tan peculiar, sin embargo estaba seguro de que era la misma voz que había escuchado en otras ocasiones.

Se trataba de un acento ingles sin duda alguna. Y la manera en que articulaba su apellido le parecía familiar, por supuesto detestaba que ese supuesto naciera de una sensación más que de una certeza.

Yo... simplemente estaba probando un nuevo anestésico. ¡A él no le molesta!

_No reconocía su voz en esas palabras, pero si el tono, por supuesto no recordaba haber mantenido ninguna conversación de ese estilo en su vida, y dado que su memoria era bastante buena, estaba seguro de que aquella conversación no era parte de un recuerdo. Aunque aquel conocimiento tampoco lo acercaba a la verdad._

En la oscuridad de la sala de estar se dedico una vez mas a pensar en el origen de aquellas voces, era la segunda vez en lo que iba del mes que se despertaba con la voz de aquel hombre en la cabeza, mas específicamente la segunda vez desde que el y John regresaron a casa luego de su enfrentamiento con Moriarty.

Sherlock reconstruyo aquella tarde en su mente con precisión, completamente molesto por sus fallas ante Moriarty, fallas que estuvieron a punto de costarle la vida a John. Como lo venia haciendo en las ultimas tres semanas, cerró los ojos un momento, analizando todo lo que había sucedido con Moriarty.

Sherlock aun no podía creer el haber sido superado de aquella manera, el saber que había tenido a Jim Moriarty frente a sí mismo, que lo había visto a los ojos y no lo había reconocido, a pesar de toda la información que tenia de él.

Por supuesto no había escuchado la voz de Moriarty y no tenía ni idea de cómo luciría el hombre con aquella mente criminal, sin embargo debió de haber puesto más atención, debió haber visto más allá de lo evidente.

Se había dejado engañar por unos cuantos accesorios, un tipo determinado de ropa y no había analizado los ojos del hombre. Y eso lo hacía sentir completamente furioso, por supuesto intentaba dominar aquella emoción sin tener éxito total. No podía separar del todo las emociones de aquella tarde-noche, al momento de hacer la reconstrucción de los hechos.

Por supuesto había emociones a las que ni siquiera había puesto verdadera atención y que evitaba deliberadamente, no eran más que un estorbo a la hora de analizar y sacar conclusiones. Sin embargo regresaba a ellas con más frecuencia de lo que le gustaría.

La primera y la que más lo desconcertaba era la sensación que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, en cuanto había visto aparecer a John Watson por aquella puerta, diciéndole todas esas cosas. Recuerda que su primer pensamiento fue "un _imposible_"porque no podía creer que hubiera estado viviendo todos esos meses, bajo el mismo techo con la mente criminal más grande con la que se había encontrado, pero también se había sentido burlado, había confiado en John Watson técnicamente al momento en que lo había visto, con su corte y su postura militar.

No podía creer haber sido burlado de aquella manera, no podía creer que John Watson no existiera, detuvo sus pensamientos en ese punto exacto, por qué no se había permitido analizar justamente esa parte de sus recuerdos. Dejando fuera el hecho increíble de que John Watson no existiera y de que todas esas cosas que Mycrof había investigado fueran falsas. El Sherlock Holmes, se había sentido realmente perdido en ese momento. Durante unos segundos, mientras John lo miraba con el semblante serio y la voz más fría que le había escuchado.

Y entonces, se había abierto la ridícula chamarra polar que traía y todo había quedado claro para él, durante un momento respiro aliviado, John Watson no lo había engañado, John Watson no era ninguna mente criminal, era solo el médico militar que él había conocido aquella tarde en Barts y con el que compartía piso desde hacía algunos meses. El mismo hombre que le había encargado comprar leche y judías.

Luego haba llegado el pánico, la terrible sensación de impotencia, los puntos rojos en el cuerpo de John, el chaleco lleno de explosivos en su pecho, la certeza de que si no actuaba rápido, todo lo que quedaría del médico seria carne quemada y un charco sanguinolento. Llevaba los planos simplemente para demostrar que desde un principio supo lo que estaba en juego, que nunca se había dejado engañar por Moriarty.

Y de pronto aquello ya no le importaba en absoluto, la memoria USB con la información dejo de ser relevante, lo único que quería era que el médico estuviera fuera de aquel chaleco cuanto antes, lo único que quería era que la vida del médico no estuviera en peligro.

Y entonces Moriarty había demostrado su punto, por supuesto la verdadera razón por la que había estado haciendo todo eso, para demostrarle lo humano que era, lo débil. Moriarty se había dado cuenta que después de todo, sociópata o no, era un humano.

Apretó los puños ante lo ridículo de la revelación, por supuesto que sabía que era un humano, su cuerpo y sus aburridas necesidades se lo recordaban cada día, pero fuera de su hermano, no le importaba lo que sucediera con el mundo, ni con la gente que habitaba en el. Hasta la llegada de John Watson a su vida.

¿Cómo había logrado aquello aquel hombre de aparente normalidad? Sherlock no llegaba a comprenderlo, porque no se había dado cuenta en que momento el médico se había apoderado de su atención y mucho menos había notado cuando el éste se había vuelto una parte de sí mismo. Sherlock sentía apego hacia pocas cosas en la vida, su teléfono, su portátil, su violín, el cráneo, su fusta y al parecer John Watson. En una primera instancia y él lo sabía, John era simplemente un medio, una manera de interactuar con aquella gente aburrida que se empecinaba en molestarlo cada día, era quien lo abastecía de alimentos, quien le recordaba que debía alimentarse con regularidad.

Era una mano firme en la que confiar si era necesario, el debió de haberlo visto venir desde aquella noche en que John había matado para salvarle la vida, fue justo en ese momento donde la camaradería había quedado sellada. John Watson había matada a un hombre para salvarle la vida y aquello era una revelación. Watson tenía algo que ninguna otra persona tenía, John era alguien que Sherlock había estado esperando, sin siquiera saberlo. Y en ese momento por supuesto no lo supo.

Y era que John podía matar para salvarlo, pero no matar por él y eso le parecía reconfortante y agradable, pronto descubrió que era más interesante exponer sus teorías a John que al cráneo, John demostró que tenía una inteligencia sobre la media, pero sobre todo que poseía el don de saber escuchar, pero más aun era capaz de reconocer cuando alguien era superior a él. La mayoría de las personas no eran capaces de reconocer el genio de otros, no, sin sentirse ofendidos. No, sin sentirse menos.

Lo que realmente le molestaba de todo eso era que hubiera sido Jim Moriarty el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dentro de sí mismo, antes de que el tuviera tiempo a evaluar sus reacciones y debía admitir al menos para sí mismo, que de no haber estado tan cerca de perder a John no se abría dado cuenta de lo que el médico significaba en su vida.

Ni de lo que significaba el que le importara lo que el médico pensara de él y del porque le había molestado la presencia de Sarah Sower en la vida de John. Ahora honestamente no sabía qué hacer con aquella información, era esa la razón por la que no se había permitido meditar todo eso, porque no estaba seguro de lo que todo eso significaba.

Y en el fondo no quería saberlo.

**X – X – X **

_Tienes el gran don del silencio Watson.._. _te hace ser una muy valiosa compañía..._

Rigurosamente y sin importar que tan cansado se encontrara, abría los ojos a las 5:00 am, no que se levantara a esa hora, no que empezara su día a esa hora, pero siempre abría los ojos a esa hora, uno de los tantos hábitos aprendidos en el frente. Durante un momento observo el techo simplemente.

Mientras respiraba profundamente, no había rastro de cloro en el aire, pero el imagino que sí. Lo que quería decir que había estado soñando de nuevo con aquella tarde, hizo una mueca. Y se reprendió por milésima vez el haber bajado la guardia en aquel momento, era un militar, ¡por todos los santos!, si bien era cierto que era medico antes que militar, había recibido formación militar, había sido entrenado para proteger a la reina y a la nación. Se suponía que era capaz de oponer resistencia, de reconocer el peligro en cuanto lo veía, de reaccionar mucho más rápido que las otras personas. Se suponía que él tenía que encargarse de la seguridad de Sherlock.

Sherlock no le había dicho nada, no le culpaba pero John no podía dejar de sentirse tonto, Jim ni siquiera había ocupado la fuerza en un primer momento, lo había interceptado mientras iba a casa de Sarah, lo había saludado y entonces todo se volvía oscuro, porque alguno de los hombres de Moriarty lo había golpeado.

Realmente jamás pensó que lo tomarían a él para llegar a Sherlock, aquello no tenía sentido. Y mientras estuvo en aquella bodega, mientras Jim le explicaba las reglas no podía dejar de recriminare mentalmente por ser tan tonto. Tomaban gente al azar ¿por qué razón el azar no lo tomaría a él? ¿Por qué se sintió tan protegido? La respuesta era simple, porque era militar y estaba convencido que podría hacer frente a todo y porque vivía con Sherlock Holmes, el hombre más malditamente inteligente de la tierra. O bueno el segundo si tomaba en cuenta a Mycroft.

Jim le explico con la voz llena de emoción y ese timbre de felicidad, que tendría una entrevista con Sherlock, que era el momento de que el detective consultor supiera lo que el consultor criminal era capaz de hacer. No había entendido por supuesto a lo que Moriarty se refería en ese momento y ahora mismo tampoco estaba seguro.

Solo sabia una cosa, Jim le había demostrado lo que él era capaz de hacer por Sherlock, desde aquella tarde en Barts, se había sentido atraído hacia la personalidad de Sherlock, la energía que había en sus movimientos y su manera de ver las cosas que otras personas no veían. Y luego cuando se había visto arrastrado al caso de estudio en rosa, simplemente había quedado de manifiesto que estar junto a Sherlock le daba lo que el necesitaba, lo que estaba buscando desde que había regresado de nuevo a Londres.

No entiende por supuesto como es que han logrado aquella asociación, lo cierto es que no logra negarle nada a Sherlock, no cuando lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos que fluctuaban entre el azul y el gris. No podía negarle ni sus caprichos más tontos; como el pasarle el móvil aun cuando Sherlock lo tuviera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Por supuesto sabía que todo era para serle útil, ayudar en algo al genio vivo que en ese momento trabajaba.

Le gustaba que Sherlock le hablara y le explicara, mucho más de lo que parecía hablar o explicar a Lestrade, hubo muchas señales, pero no lo había visto claro hasta aquel miserable día, cuando se lanzo contra Moriarty, para que Sherlock tuviera una oportunidad de escapar ¿Qué importaba su vida comparada con la de Sherlock? Absolutamente nada, el era simplemente uno más de los muchos habitantes de aquella ciudad; Sherlock era un genio, una mente capaz de ver cosas donde nadie más las vería, el único hombre que podría representar un peligro para Jim, el único hombre que podría capturar a aquel psicópata.

Y aun cuando habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel episodio, había momentos en que John sentía que aun estaban en aquella piscina preparado para impulsarse, para hacer que el cuerpo de Sherlock cayera al agua y se librara de esa manera lo más posible de la onda explosiva. Por supuesto reconocía que la explosión no había sido tan intensa como la esperaba, al menos tomando en cuenta la cantidad de Semex en el chaleco. Moriarty los había engañado de nuevo.

Pero John no era tonto, si bien la cantidad de explosivos no era suficiente para volar el lugar entero, un pensamiento razonable si se tomaba en cuenta que el hombre también estaba en el recinto, si había suficiente Semex para causarle severos daños al portador del chaleco, la muerte sin ninguna duda.

Y tomando en cuenta lo que Moriarty había dicho a Sherlock, acerca de quemar su corazón suponía que el hombre no estaba hablando en metáfora, no que él se creyera el corazón de Sherlock, pero le parecía que entendía el razonamiento de Moriarty. Sherlock como el autonombrado sociópata altamente funcional que era, no se regía con las mismas normas y parámetros de conducta con las que se regían los otros mortales, Moriarty como el psicópata que era se había dado cuenta de eso.

No era que John pensara que su muerte afectaría a Sherlock de manera permanente, pero si había leído bien sus ojos aquella tarde, Sherlock se preocupaba por él ¿Por qué sino había arreglado la cita con Moriarty sin que él se enterara? Si habían estado juntos contra Gollum ¿Por qué no contra Moriarty? La respuesta era obvia incluso para él.

Sherlock no quería poner a más gente en peligro, a pesar de lo que el mismo dijera. John lo sabía. Era tal y como había dicho Lestrade, Sherlock era una buena persona, lo único que debían de hacer era mostrarle que era capaz de hacerlo y estar completamente agradecidos que una mente como la suya no estuviera del lado de Moriarty.

Sabía que se sentía atraído por su compañero de piso, presumiblemente lo quería de alguna manera que no era capaz de definir. Como compañeros, colegas, amigos. Pero John entendía que había algo más y no iba a ser tan tonto como para negárselo a sí mismo, y no iba a ser tan tonto como para negarlo, solo por qué Sherlock era un hombre.

Sería una tontería tomando en cuenta a Harry y mucho más entendiendo, que se habría sentido atraído por Sherlock así fuera menos atractivo o fuera una mujer, Sherlock venía a llenar un lugar en su vida, una parte que él no sabía que le faltaba hasta que lo había conocido, era como si toda su vida hubiera estado buscándolo, como si una parte de su mismo lo hubiese estado esperando siempre.

Y eso lo llevaba al asunto de las voces, tenía 13 años la primera vez que las había escuchado, o al menos la primera vez que pudo recordar uno de esos sueños, no recordaba el escenario, pero si las voces.

_Siempre es un placer contar con su compañía Watson_

Recordaba la voz claramente, y los ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente. Nunca le había confesado a nadie que esas voces eran culpables de manera indirecta de sus ganas de ser médico, o de su deseo de servir a su patria como militar.

_Podemos decir que es médico, militar condecorado por su valentía…_

Desde que fuera a su misión Afgana, y luego a su regreso viviendo con Sherlock, no las había vuelto a escuchar hasta aquella noche, y tiene la sensación de que hay algo que esas voces quieren decirle, algo que está pasando por alto.

**X – X – X **

Se levanto de la cama al darse cuenta que no dormiría mas, se encontró a Sherlock tumbado en el sofá con las manos en aquella pose que John había llegado a reconocer a la perfección, Sherlock estaba trabajando en algún enigma, algo para lo cual necesitaba toda su concentración.

Buenos días Sherlock — saludo ahogando un bostezo con el dorso de su mano sin estar del todo seguro que Sherlock fuera a contestarle

Buenos días John — contesto el detective y John se detuvo un momento para observarlo

Sherlock no había cambiado de posición, y desde el ángulo de visión que tenía el médico podía asegurar que Sherlock tenía los ojos abiertos, no era eso lo que lo había hecho detenerse, había sido algo en la voz de Sherlock

— ¿Te? — ofreció bajando las escaleras que faltaban y caminando rumbo a la cocina

Sherlock no respondió, y John descifro su silencio como una petición silenciosa de Té, por lo que puso la tetera y espero un poco bajando las tazas, abriendo la nevera y hacienda una mueca ante lo que había ahí.

¡El experimento terminara en tres días! — escucho la voz del detective, como siempre respondiendo a preguntas no verbalizadas

John lanzo un suspiro de alivio, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no significaba nada, por qué en su experiencia, Sherlock era capaz de trabajar en más de un experimento al mismo tiempo y era capaz también de traer otra cabeza que almacenar en la nevera.

Al menos había leche.

Regreso a la sala con las dos tazas humeantes de té, Sherlock se encontraba sentado, mirándolo fijamente, la pijama y la bata puestas

¡Me dejaste dormir! — reprocho el detective en cuanto John estiro el brazo hacia él ofreciéndole el té.

Yo te habría despertado, si Lestrade hubiera mandado un mensaje o si hubiera llamado — respondió el médico

Dandole un sorbo a su té y perdiendose la mirada fija de Sherlock en su figura, como si el detective estuviera validando sus palabras, al final parecio llegar a alguna conclusion y le dio tambien un sorbo a su té. Otra de las cosas que John Watson habia traido a su vida, el té matutino y nunca lo disfrutaba tanto como cuando era el médico quien lo ofrecia.

Lo observo tomar asiento en la mesa, al tiempo que abría el péridico, Sherlock se dedico a mirarlo un momento, otra de las cosas que habia dejado Jim, no le gustaba perder de vista al médico.

El sonido de su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos

John olvido inmediatamente el periodico, y an cuando su vista estaba fija en las letras, ya no se econtraba leyendo, estaba siguiendo la conversacion de Sherlock, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que habia un caso para el detective consultor, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que Sherlock estaba nuevamente en el juego.

Lo unico que no podia saber John en ese momento era si, este nuevo caso tenia que ver con Moriarty, despues de todo no sabian nada de él desde hacia tres semanas y dado todo el entusiasmo que habia puesto en mostrarse ante Sherlock

Hay un doble homicidio John —

John no se sorprendio de que la voz de sherlock se escuchara animada, como si en lugar de decirle que dos personas habian muerto, le estuviera diciendo que habia regalos bajo el árbol, la mañana de navidad.

¡Vamos! — apremio el detective

— Estare listo en un minuto — después de todo no podia estar lejos de Sherlock

Era su deber que el hombre saliera ileso, era su deber cuidarlo de que Moriarty no pudiera hacerle daño.

**X – X – X **

Si, lo hubiese pensado seguramente no lo habría hecho. Se había separado de Sherlock en busca de un buen lugar de tiro, un punto desde que el asesino pudo haber hecho los disparos incluso sin contar con un arma de largo alcance, dejo que sus instintos lo llevara al lugar.

Observo la habitación, abandonada y algo mohosa, encontró el punto donde el hombre había estado esperando, incluso había ceniza de cigarro y eso era simplemente algo que el veía, estaba seguro de que Sherlock vería mucho mas.

Observo uno de los techos y observo una imagen que no encajaba con el lugar, incluso a esa distancia estaba seguro que lo que vestía el hombre que estaba sobre uno de los techos vestía un Westwood. Esa marca jamás la olvidaría en su vida.

Corrió, olvidando siquiera enviar un mensaje de texto para decirle a su compañero el lugar donde se encontraba.

Simplemente corrió, y el hombre por supuesto tenía que darse cuenta y corrió también, John no tenia integrado un GPS de Londres o sabría exactamente a donde iba el hombre o cual era el mejor atajo que tomar para poder adelantarlo, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era correr, y esperar que el hombre no tuviera una arma, porque la suya se la había quedado Sherlock.

De pronto un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Si querían mantenerlo lejos de Sherlock? Se detuvo y dio media vuelta sacando el móvil de la chaqueta, en el momento justo en que el hombre se abalanzaba sobre el haciendo que el móvil callera de sus manos y que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

**X – X – X **

Sherlock observaba la escena del crimen, había algo que no encajaba en todo eso pero no lograba ver lo que era, era obvio que había sido un homicidio, obvio que todo había sido obra de un tirador. Y sin embargo había algo ahí que no terminaba de saltar a su vista.

Lo sabia pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba fuera de lugar, nuevamente miro a su alrededor, observo las marcas en los cuerpos, tomo muestra de la sangre que había en el suelo, observo el ángulo en que los cuerpos estaban en el suelo. A simple vista todo era fácil, el hombre era un apostador, alguien había querido cobrar sus deudas de juego y el hombre había intentado escapar.

Había arrastrado a su esposa consigo y las consecuencias era obvias ¿Qué era entonces lo que el sentía que estaba fuera de lugar? Giro sobre su eje mirando todo a su alrededor nuevamente, algo dentro de sí mismo gritándole que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

¿John? — dijo al darse cuenta que su blogger no había regresado

Tendría que estar ya de vuelta

¿Al fin se habra decidido por la pesca freak? — dijo Sally

Sherlock hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, para sacar el móvil de su abrigo y marcar el numero de John, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sonido de un disparo no muy lejos de ahí, lo hizo ponerse en movimiento.

John no se separaría de su lado, John no tardaría tanto en regresar con él

— ¡Sherlock! — escucho que Lestrade le llamaba pero no se detuvo, no podía hacerlo

John estaba en peligro, podía sentirlo y el ya no sería el mismo si algo le pasaba a John, estaba seguro de eso, no podría ser el mismo porque John había cambiado algo dentro. No era el único que corría estaba seguro de que alguien más le seguía, Lestrade al parecer, pero eso no lo hizo disminuir la velocidad, ni detenerse.

No había nadie en el lugar, salvo el teléfono de John en medio del camino, Sherlock lo tomo con rapidez, observando a su alrededor, no era difícil imaginar de que manera pudo haber perdido John su móvil, observo un poco mas allá, había un hombre, estaba herido… la rodilla derecha, pero no era John.

¿Dónde está? — Pregunto Sherlock llegando junto al hombre sujetándolo con fuerza, sin que le importara el hecho de que el hombre gimiera de dolor — ¿Dónde está el doctor Watson? — el hombre no dijo nada

Pero no fue necesario, sus ojos lo traicionaron, Sherlock lo soltó para simplemente mirar hacia donde el hombre había mirado, el Támesis, calculo el peso de John, no sabía si estaba herido por supuesto, pero la caída tendría que haberlo dejado aturdido y la corriente debía ya de tenerlo varios metros de donde se encontraban.

No lo pensó y volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no podía perderlo, no podía perder a John.

estás loco — le dijo Lestrade alcanzándolo, sujetándolo con fuerza

Es John, Lestrade, suéltame —

Por supuesto el detective inspector no lo hizo, al contrario lo sujeto con más fuerza. Sherlock intento liberarse, realmente lo hizo, pero fue imposible, Lestrade lo rodeaba mas fuerza de la que Sherlock habia claculado poseia

**X – X – X **

Sherlock se sentía cansado, realmente cansado como no recordaba haberse sentido antes, sentía como si hubiera pasando mucho tiempo cuando realmente solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que llegaran al hospital, John estaba bien, no había rastro de heridas o traumatismo.

Pero estaba dormido, y Sherlock estaba ahí, esperando que John despertara que confirmara que realmente estaba bien. Después de todo solo, había un galeno en todo el mundo en el que Sherlock Holmes confiaba y era justamente el hombre en la cama, cerró los ojos un momento, reprochándose el no haber sido más rápido, el no haber calculado el peligro.

— No creo que sea buena idea que hables —

— ¿No crees que hemos callado por mucho tiempo? —

— ¿Y tú crees que este sea el mejor momento Watson? —

No abra otro Holmes, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé —

Abrió los ojos completamente aturdido, mirando a su alrededor, como si fuera a entrar ahí a los dueños de aquellas voces, el corazón golpeaba en su pecho con fuerza ante la revelación, y los sentimientos que la misma había generado.

Holmes, Watson… era John, la voz que siempre había escuchado que le reprochaba y reñía, era la de John, no entendía del todo lo que aquello podía significar, era posible que estuviera cansado y su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero descarto la idea, eran las mismas voces.

No abra otro Holmes, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé —

Aspiro aire con fuerza ante la gravedad de aquella palabras, sintiendo ahora si la angustia que la otra persona, su otro yo había sentido, había escuchado mucho de eso, las supuestas vidas pasadas. Nada se había probado científicamente.

Observo a John durmiendo en la cama

Trago saliva y estiro su mano hacia la de John tomándola con suavidad. Si lo había perdido en el pasado, no pasaría de nuevo. Sherlock Holmes siempre aprendía de sus errores y esta no sería la excepción.

Todo eso de la pareja, del amor jamás le había interesado, realmente estaba casado con su trabajo, pero John era la excepción a muchas de sus reglas, John era lo único que no había deseado jamás pero que no cambiaria.

Le dio un apretón a la mano con fuerza y se sobresalto cuando el apretón fue correspondido

¡¿John? —

Sherlock — escucho la voz pastosa del médico, quien aun no abría los ojos — Soñé que era más alto que tú, que iba a casarme con una tal Mary. Que teníamos un perro Clagston y que eran boxeador amateur —

¿Clagston? —

Si, nuestro perro Sherlock, nuestro aun que … —

Tú solías decir siempre que solo era tuyo —

Solo en ese momento John abrió los ojos, clavando las pupilas azules en las grises del detective

¿Lo has soñado también? — John se veía tan desconcertado y asombrado. Y Sherlock al fin entendía tantas cosas, aun que por supuesto no era momento de decirlas

Si John, también he soñado con eso —

Tuve miedo Sherlock, por momento, pero un momento pensé que te habías ahorcado de verdad, aun que claro no eras tú porque tus ojos eran castaños. Pero, yo sabía que eras tú — John miro a Sherlock con gravedad — prométeme que no te ahorcaras —

Sherlock no pudo evitar la sonrisa que las palabras del médico le generaron, no solo ante la promesa que le pedía, si no también ante lo ridículo de las mismas ¿Ahorcarse? ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así?

Solo si me prometes una cosa a cambio —

¿Qué cosa? —

Sherlock trago saliva con dificultad

Promete que te quedaras conmigo —

Pidió, la voz más firme de lo que el mismo se sentía.

John sonrió ampliamente, Sherlock sonrió como reflejo

Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías —

Sherlock no agrego nada simplemente sonrió aun más ampliamente antes de inclinarse con lentitud hacia el médico y posar su labios en los del hombre más bajo, todo se sentía bien, como si llevara toda la vida besando a John Watson.

Y mientras lo hacía, mientras recorría con lentitud el interior de la boca de Watson, se prometió así mismo que haría feliz al médico, que no lo dejaría machar. Que no lo perdería nuevamente y si para lograrlo tenía que darle caza a Moriarty que así fuera. Se preocuparía de eso después ahora estaba demasiado ocupado besando a John, habían perdido mucho tiempo y Sherlock ya estaba pensando en la manera de recuperarlo.

Definitivamente deseaba enormemente que dieran de alta a John para que pudieran ir a casa, había tantas cosas que hacer para recuperar el tiempo perdido…

**Notas de la autora**

Soy plenamente concente de OoC de los personajes, pero realmente quede satisfecha con el resultado, asi que espero que cuando lo lean lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
